Back and Staying
by SSfan
Summary: Sequal to 'Charles is a what', After a month of Charles gone, he comes back! But is it for good? And how would Pyro feel once he finds out? NOT A PYRO/XAVIER! IT'S A PYRO/XAVIER FRIENDSHIP. sheesh, don't get your panties in a bunch. R


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I did, I would own Taylor Kitsch, because he's cute.**

**A/N: I'm back! I had a very, very long Writer's Block! But now I'm back! I almost forgot that feeling of excitement whenever I write. Well, once again, I'm back!**

**This is a sequal to my story: "Charles is a What?", If you'd like, you can read that story as well.**

**WARNING!: THIS IS A SEQUAL, YOU NEED TO READ MY OTHER STORY CHARLES IS A WHAT TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ch. 1- I'M BACK!**

Professor Xavier sat in his desk, his aged hands on his forehead. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened the past day's he had been gone… and he was depressed. Depressed because his friend, Pyro, had joined the Brotherhood and not the X-men. He knew that if he stayed with the X-men that it would feel strange. Charles knew that. But the strangest thing is, is that he couldn't remember ever meeting him when he was five.

Charles rubbed his head then looked at the framed picture of his mother. If she were here, she would have had all the answers. He gulped down a sob and moved his metallic moving wheelchair to the door. He looked at his office before shutting off the light and closing the door slowly. After that was done, he moved over to his room, hoping to have a nice sleep before waking up to the loud mutant teenagers of the Xavier Institute.

**(A/N: This is about a month after young Charles went back to his own time.)**

**-Next morning… 7:04 a.m.-**

All of the residents of the Xavier Institute were in the kitchen, eating before getting ready for school. Scott was eating cereal with a side of orange juice, Jean as well. Kitty was eating a bagel with milk, Rogue was eating an apple, Logan was reading the newspaper while drinking some coffee, and Storm was drinking some milk. The new X-mens', Gambit was staring at Rogue while trying to eat some cereal, and Piotr was talking to Kitty while chewing on some gum. Kurt was piling his plate the size of a mountain before digging in.

Everyone else was either eating or talking.

Logan was about to take a sip of his coffee when he took a whiff of something in the Danger Room. _What the- _Logan thought before he heard screaming. He quickly stood up, making everyone in the room silent and still.

"What is wrong Logan?" Ororo asked, standing up. She slowly stood next to him.

"I smell something in the Danger Room, and I hear screaming." Logan answered, already leaving the dining area.

Everyone stayed silent and still for a minute before following Logan, pushing and shoving along the way.

When Logan went to the control room, he couldn't believe his eyes. Down in the Danger Room, was a black haired kid with a red T-shirt with jeans, running and screaming for the lord to save him. Logan quickly shut off the danger room when everyone was there. Most of the residents stayed silent, some gasped, some were too surprised to speak.

The boy stopped running and screaming as soon as everything stopped. He looked around and sighed in relief.

Logan ran down the many stairs till he was in the Danger Room. He stopped and took a good look at the boy. He was much taller than the Charles they had encountered before, and he looked older. The boy smiled.

"L-Logan?" The boy asked, grinning.

"Ch-Charles?" Logan asked. The boy nodded his head then, unexpectedly, ran over and hugged Logan. Charles almost had tears in his eyes.

"Is-Is it really you?" Charles whispered.

Logan nodded, smiling. "Yeah, kid."

After a moment, they let go. Charles whipped a single tear that rested on his cheek then sighed.

"W-Where's everyone?"

"Up in the control room. Come on, you have a lot of explaining to do." Logan grabbed Charles' shoulder softly and started guiding him toward the Control Room.

"Yeah, I know." Charles smiled. "I know."

**-Control Room-**

"What do you think happened?" Bobby asked Kitty.

"How should I, like know?" Kitty answered. "But that boy looked familiar."

"'e seems familiar t' Remy to'." Remy interrupted them. "Remy t'inks 'e saw 'im befo'. Remy jus' can' put 'is finger on it." He started rubbing his chin, feeling his goatee.

"Oh really?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.

Remy smirked. But before he could answer, the door slid open. There stood Logan with a black haired boy with a red shirt and jeans. He had no shoes on for some reason. Remy's brain started to work and he finally found out who the boy was.

"Charles?" Remy asked, his red-on-black eyes enormous.

Piotr looked over. His jaw dropped to the floor. "But-But how?"

Charles grinned. "What? No hug?"

Nobody stood or spoke or did anything, only stared. Charles sighed. "This is getting boring." Charles said jokingly. Silence. "So…" Silence. Charles started moving toward the door.

Remy reacted. "W'ere y' goin' petite?" Remy stood up.

Charles turned around and looked at him. "Well, I was running for over ten minutes and I'm hungry." He stuck his thumb behind him, toward the door. "I'm going to make a sandwich."

Charles started walking, not waiting for anyone to follow him. After the door slid closed, everyone started whispering. Logan stood up and left. Soon, everyone piled out one by one.

Charles was almost toward the kitchen when he noticed Logan came by to walk next to him. Charles stayed silent. When they entered the kitchen, Charles started getting the bread out, but Logan stopped him, telling him that he was the guest. Charles only shrugged and sat down. When Logan was about to put jelly on the bread, Ororo came in.

"Charles, you need to explain how you have gotten here." Ororo sat across from him.

"Where's everyone?"

"They left for school. Now, please explain how you have gotten here."

Charles smiled. "Nice seeing you too, Ororo. I took the same way I did when I was five."

Logan sat down next to Charles and gave him the sandwich. "Wadda ya mean I _was _five."

"I mean, I **was **five." Charles took a bite out of his sandwich. When he finished swallowing, he thanked him. "Thanks. When I mean I _was _five. I mean I was five years old when I met you." He took another bite. "I'm eight now."

Ororo and Logan looked at him as if he just grew another head. "What do you mean?"

Charles sighed in annoyance. He set down his sandwich on a plate. He looked at them with a annoyed face. "I mean, when I met you, I was five years old. It has been three years." Charles held out five fingers. "Five plus three equals," He added three. "Eight. I'm eight years old."

Ororo and Logan shook their heads. Logan rubbed his face. "This is unbelievable."

"What is unbelievable?" They looked over to see the kind face of Hank. Hank noticed Charles and smiled. "Oh Charles, I hadn't known you would visit us."

Charles shrugged. He took a bite of his sandwich for the third time.

"What's unbelievable is that he says he's eight years old when it was only a month since we last saw him." Logan explained, rubbing his temples. "I'm gonna go get an aspirin." Logan stood up and walked out to get the only thing in the world to relieve headaches.

Charles kept munching on his sandwich. When he was finished, Charles remembered something. "Hey," Charles looked over at Ororo. "Where's John?"

"John?" Ororo eyebrow's raised. "Oh, you mean Pyro."

"Yeah."

Ororo sighed, how was she going to tell him? Well, He'll know it sooner or later. "Charles… John has joined the Brotherhood."

* * *

**A/N: I thought I should leave it at that. Soooo… Did you like it? Tell me in your review below! I didn't really check anything. **

**Thank you and Good night!**

**Did this in 8:00 p.m., 5/25/10**

**Finished 9:01 p.m.,** **5/25/10**


End file.
